


Who Do You Belong To?

by LadyAa (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub, Edeleth, F/F, Jealously, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: Edelgard notices her wife is a hit with the playboys in the Capital. This breeds a little jealousy, and an anger that she must unleash on none other than the popular woman herself.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 294





	Who Do You Belong To?

It had been almost one year since the end of the war. Edelgard’s typical day consisted of going over paperwork and meeting up with other political figures on her journey in restoring Fodlan. She didn’t hate it, but after the war she truly wished to be spending her days with her wife, Byleth. Whether it was fooling around in bed, or traveling the world together, she just wanted to be alone with her. 

She knew, however, that she’d need to rule for at least a couple more years before she could even begin to think of retiring to the life she desperately wanted. In the meantime, she tried to make the most of the very little time they got to spend together. 

Byleth seemed to make use of her days at the capital. She indulged in reading about the history of Fodlan. She made some new friends who got her into new hobbies and introduced fun activities to keep her busy while Edelgard worked away. She’d always go visit Dorothea and Manuela at the opera to support their performances. She’d even constantly write and mail out letters to each and every one of her previous students. She spent a lot of time fishing at the nearby pond, and practicing her sword skills in the courtyard. 

Edelgard’s office happened to be next to the courtyard, and she would often get distracted from work watching Byleth from the window, dancing around in the sun. The sweat glimmering on her skin, the pride in her face. It proved to be difficult in getting work done, but Edelgard didn’t dare to move her desk to another location.

Edelgard was sitting in the very desk, working on paperwork, when she heard Byleth’s voice from the courtyard. She smiled and continued to do her work. She paused, however, when she heard the sound of another voice. Not just any voice, but the Imperial capital’s most famous bachelor, Pierre Lamier. She immediately dropped everything, and turned to look out the window. 

She saw her wife, surrounded by the Imperial equivalents of Sylvain. Three men, all ogling Byleth all over. The poor woman was completely oblivious to their intentions as she began dueling them on the battlefield. They fought back, but seemed to easily let her overpower them. Any chance they got to let her to fall over them, to brush their hand against her backside, a chance to have her chest pressed against theirs. Edelgard was fuming. She knew Byleth was too innocent to understand what was going on, but she couldn’t help but feel incredibly jealous.

Pierre was exceptional when it came to his lance skills. Definitely one of the best in the capital. As he was brawling with Byleth, he would trap her against his chest with his lance, and use it to push her into him. He would also twirl her around, and proceed to catch her in his arms. She couldn’t believe Byleth couldn’t see that this was no longer brawling, but his attempt at flirting and putting his moves on her. 

Instead, Byleth seemed impressed. She was smiling, and laughing like a little schoolgirl. Edelgard was seeing red. She admitted to herself that she needed to calm down. In this state, she could easily start a second war. She forced herself to walk away from the window and leave the office. 

Throughout the day, she tried to hide her fury in meetings and dug herself into work to attempt to get the jealousy off her mind. She seemed to cool down a bit by the time the day ended. She finally retreated to the room her and Byleth shared, but saw no sign of her wife. Then, there it was on the bed, a note.

“Went to the opera with a friend, should be back shortly after sunset. x

\- Byleth”

Edelgard gripped the paper so hard, it almost ripped in her hands. She then quickly made her way out to the hallway, and roamed the castle until the found Hubert. 

“Your majesty, what can I do for you?” Hubert instantly spoke as she approached him. “...is something wrong?” He noticed the misery in her face.

Edelgard had no time to explain. “Where’s our guest from today? The tall brunette playboy with the lance.”

“Pierre of house Lamier? He accompanied your wife to the opera a while back.” Hubert realized as he spoke the words why his highness was so furious. He tried his best to hide a smirk. “Oh, I see what’s going on.”

Edelgard blushed from embarrassment. “This is none of your concern. Let Byleth know I’ll be waiting for her in our room.” She then immediately turned around to head back to her room. 

As Edelgard was walking away, Hubert tried to reassure her, “She loves you, your majesty. She can just be...oblivious.” 

Edelgard knew he was right, but she couldn’t help how angry she felt. Yes, her wife was hot shit and there were several philanderers in the capital who had no respect for their marriage. She knew she would have to deal with that, but she just wished Byleth wasn’t so clueless when it came to such matters.

After what felt like hours, the door finally opened, and Byleth came through holding a bouquet of roses, with a smile on her face. “El!” Her eyes lit up as she saw her wife sitting on the bed, still in her emperor clothes. “You have to go see the show I saw tonight! It was absolutely beautiful! I managed to get us-“ 

Edelgard immediately cut her off, “Who are those flowers from?”

Byleth looked down at the bouquet in her hand, then back up to Edelgard. “You know the Lamier boy who’s always practicing his lance skills in the courtyard? He accompanied me to the opera tonight and bought me these. Isn’t he the sweetest? I thought we could use these to decorate our garden.”

Byleth then placed them on the table and made her way over to Edelgard. She sat on the Emperors cross-legged lap, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I missed you. I wish you could have tagged along.” 

Edelgard wrapped her hand around Byleth’s neck and pulled her closer, kissing her again. Byleth smiles against her lips, “You missed me too, Emperor?” 

Without letting another second pass, Edelgard moved her hands down to Byleth’s top, and hastily lifted it over her head so the other woman was completely topless. Only wearing a tight black pencil skirt with matching heels. Byleth leaned in for a kiss, but Edelgard quickly flipped her over so she was sprawled out on her lap. Edelgard adjusted Byleth on her cross legged lap, and pulled her closer into her. Byleth had no time to question her wife before she grabbed a handful of Byleth’s dark hair with her left hand and pulled it towards her so Byleth’s neck arched back. 

“El-“ Edelgard quickly spanked the other woman with her free hand as she let out a yelp. Byleths face heated up as she began to lose herself in a trance. “Who do you belong to?” Edelgard sternly asked.

Byleth breathed out, “You.” Edelgard spanked her again as Byelth moaned in delight. 

“Who do you belong to?” Edelgard asked again as she spanked her once again. 

“You.” Byleth cried out. Edelgard proceeded to unzip her pencil skirt and pull it down over the curve of her ass to see that her bottom was already looking pink. She started spanking it rhythmically as she fixated on Byleth’s pained expression. “Who....do.....you.....belong....to?” A spank between each word.

Byleth cried out, “You El! Only you!” Her butt was throbbing with pain. It was visibly red now, almost as red as her face. Edelgard then moved from holding her hair, to wrap her hand around the front of her neck. She pulled Byleth back so her head was resting on the red shoulder pad of her dress, and fixed the other woman’s position so that Byleth was now sitting directly on her lap. With her free hand, she moved down to Byleth’s sex, twirling her finger in her juices before delving in deeper. She tightened her grip around Byleth’s neck as she shoved another finger inside. Byleth was panting with her eyes shut. She didn’t know what came over her wife all of a sudden, but she couldn’t deny she was loving it. 

She remained fingering her as she moved her other hand from her neck to her breasts, playing with them and claiming them as her own after Pierre was eyeing them in the courtyard. She turned her face into Byleth’s neck and started kissing and biting. Byleth’s hand went up to grab Edelgard by her horns for support, as the Emperor began leaving love bites on her neck, marking her territory on her former professor’s skin. She whispered into her neck, allowing Byleth’s body to erupt in shivers, “You’re mine. You belong to me and only me, got it?”

Byleth kept her eyes shut as she slowly nodded. Edelgard then flipped her over so she was laying back onto the bed, and straddled her. She grabbed Byleth’s arms and pinned them next to her head as she lowered her face to the other woman’s face. “Open your mouth.” 

Byleth proceeded to obey as she opened her mouth, and without another second passing by, Edelgard pressed her face onto Byleth’s and shoved her tongue down her throat. She moved one hand so she was holding Byleth’s forehead, with her elbow still holding Byleth’s arm down. She then moved down to Byleth’s neck. Allowing her lips to explore the already marked skin as she continued sucking and biting. Her lips traveled further and further down into her cleavage as her hand moved from Byleth’s forehead to her neck again. She bit and sucked and kissed until Byleth couldn’t take it anymore. Edelgard retreated to take in the view of Byleth squirming and panting under her. She then proceeded to finish her off by devouring all of the juices Byleth produced during this love-making session. Byleth grabbed her horns as her mouth pressed into her folds and began cleaning up. 

Byleth was moaning so loud, Edelgard was sure Hubert heard the entire thing go down from the other end of the palace. When Edelgard finished, she got up and headed to the bathroom to change into her nightgown. She came back a few moments later to find Byleth still trying to compose herself with heavy breaths and unable to move her body without shivering with delight. Byleth couldn’t believe her eyes as Edelgard just plopped herself under the covers, and went to sleep. The emperor was surely going to cause this woman to lose her mind.

The next day, as Edelgard sat in her office, she heard Byleth enter the courtyard. A few minutes later, she heard Pierre join her and watched from the window as Pierre observed all the marks on Byleth’s body. The bite marks and hickeys contaminated her chest, and the even bigger and darker hickeys on her neck covered almost every inch of her collar. Byleth noticed his gaze as she blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

Edelgard insisted that her wife wear revealing clothes the following morning. It even led to a heated argument which proceeded to even more passionate sex. Edelgard teased, worked, and toyed with Byleth until her former teacher finally submitted to her wishes. 

After staring at the emperor’s love marks on Byleth’s skin for what seemed like hours, Pierre looked up to see Edelgard’s piercing gaze from the window. She smirked at him, then went back to continue the rest of her work for the day.


End file.
